


Every Reunion is a Type of Heaven

by ravensnwritingdesks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Newtina Appreciation Month, Newtina Appreciation Month - Week 1, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, There's a Reason for it though, Tina is a bit needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: Three months. That's how long Newt had been gone on his latest expedition to South America. Three long months. Tina couldn't wait to have him back in her arms again.





	Every Reunion is a Type of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It's Newtina appreciation month and this week is all about reunions! This little fic idea has been lying dormant in my WIP folder for a good year now and I've wanted to finish it for ages... The story also goes with a picture edit I made for tumblr way back when:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tina waited at the docks, impatient as ever. It was a cold November morning in New York City and her breath left little puffs of white hanging in front of her as she walked up and down behind the barrier of metal bars, separating the sparse early morning welcome parties from the official customs area.

Today was the day. Finally.

The stormy seas of fall had delayed the _Pan America_ for nearly half a day on its trip home from South America, causing the ship to arrive in the early hours of morning instead of the previous afternoon. But what were a few more hours compared to the three months they had already spent apart? (By Morrigan… they had been the worst by far.)

She had come to the harbour early and watched the huge vessel finally dock a good half hour ago. By now the first throngs of passengers had already emptied out into the arrival area: tired men and women with suitcases, sleepy children clutching stuffed animals or dolls. The usually excited chatter among the people was muted at best, causing the customs officials’ calls of “Next!” to ring loudly across the hangar.

Tina only had eyes for one man, though, and scanned the gathering crowd with great attention until, finally, she spotted a familiar mop of tousled hair among them. Paired with the notable blue of his coat. And a suitcase propped open before him on a customs table. Newt.

A bright smile spread on her face. He was really back.

Newt had seen her too, smiling warmly as he weaved his way through the crowds and then came to a halt in front of her. "Tina!"

The case clattered to the ground as he wrapped her into his arms and the people around them suddenly ceased to exist when he pulled her tightly against his chest. Clutching at his shoulders, Tina breathed him in for a moment. That warm and spicy scent she had long ago come to recognize as him and only him. Home. "Welcome back."

Happy tears gathered in her eyes. It had been too long.

"Merlin’s beard, I missed you." His lips moved against her temple as he spoke, followed by the softest brush of his lips as he kissed her there once, twice and a third time.

Tina nodded into his shoulder, a wet chuckle escaping her. "I missed you, too. So much."

He pulled back slightly, eyes roaming over her face before his hand moved up to cup her face. There was a touch of concern in his eyes as his thumb caught the single tear that had spilled over, running slowly down her cheek.

Laughing, she shook her head. “I’m alright, just… so happy to see you.”

He nodded and, smiling, pressed a kiss to her forehead. “So am I, love. So am I.”

His hand slowly slid down her back, coming to rest in the notch of her waist, feeling her gently. Their gazes locked, telling each other what words couldn’t yet express. The joy and longing, the misery that had come with so many weeks spent apart. It had been a long time for him as well…

The yearning expression that finally settled on his face sent a pleasant shudder of anticipation down her spine. A smile as she squeezed his shoulder in return, a nod to answer his unspoken question.

Newt bent down to gather his case. "Let's go home, love."

 

They apparated straight into their living room, where the couple wasted no time at all. Now that they were out of the public eye, Newt hungrily pressed his lips against hers, demanding the kisses he had been denied for three long months. Demands she gladly gave in to and eagerly returned in kind.

Before long, coats were shoved and shrugged off shoulders in a hurry to get closer, shoes kicked off and pushed aside. They clumsily kissed their way into the small bedroom of their flat, all the while fumbling with buttons and pulling at fabric until the garments were discarded and left behind in a messy trail. And for once Tina didn’t care a lick about it.

Newt huffed out a chuckle as she pushed him onto the mattress of their bed, eyes roaming over the naked expanses of his body underneath her. He looked well, slightly more toned than when he had left just after her birthday. But then, he always did upon his return from a trip into the wild.

"No new scars," she noted with satisfaction and let her hand trail across the familiar web of silvery lines on his chest and stomach. The skin under her hands was warm to the touch, lightly bronzed by a foreign sun and painted with more freckles than she could count.

He smirked at her from behind his too long fringe. "I told you I'd be more careful this time, didn't I?"

“You say that every time.” She leaned forward to playfully nip the grin of his lips. “But it doesn’t stop you from returning home with more scratches than before.”

He hummed as she let herself explore him anew, part in agreement and part in utter contentment of being back here, in bed, with her. The hums soon morphed into an equally content sigh as her hand wrapped around his length, stroking idly while his own hands got reacquainted with her. They were calloused as ever, but gentle and almost reverent as they glided over her skin.

Newt groaned in delight when she bent down to taste him, a low sound resonating from deep inside his chest as she licked and sucked eagerly. But he pulled her off again after far too short a time for her liking...

"Slow down, love.” He chuckled, pulling her back up for a kiss. “We have all day, don’t we?"

Tina hummed in agreement to that and finally let him turn the tables by spreading her out on the bed to return the favour.

“No new scars on you, either,” he remarked, a cheeky grin on his lips, before nuzzling her neck. The stubble on his chin pricked her skin, causing goosebumps to break out all over her body. A delicious anticipation of things yet to come. Oh, she couldn’t wait.

She had missed the sensation of his hands on her, his lips following in their wake… and the stunning magic they could work when he put his mind to it. It took no time at all for her to cry out in pleasure as he sucked and licked and crooked his fingers just so.

His head rested on her thigh when her heart rate had nearly returned to normal again. “Good?”

“Uh-huh.” The smirk was back on his face when she looked at him, but this time he had earned the right to it. Her head dropped back onto the pillow as she chuckled. “A good start, at least.”

Grinning, Newt moved up to kiss her, more languid than urgent this time. “Good thing we have all day for this, then.”

They spent the next hour or more wrapped around each other, sharing deeply satisfying kisses and touches to make up for their time apart. His hands hadn’t left her once since they had found each other, always touching, caressing, holding on to her like the touch-starved man he was at the moment. (Tina appreciated it greatly, feeling much the same after weeks and months on her own.)

Even after several years, she hadn’t really gotten used to the separations that came with his studies in the field. Every goodbye was as hard as the first one… but every reunion held an equally balanced amount of bliss in store.

Her traveller worked his magic on her once more, caressing and teasing her before moving to recline against the pillows. An unmistakable gleam lit his piercing green eyes as he pulled her on top of him.

“Come here.” Tina followed him willingly, eager for what would be next.

The grey light of a late New York morning spilled through the curtained windows as she settled in his lap, leaning in for another kiss before positioning herself over him. Twin gasps filled the room as she took him in, sinking down slowly, re-familiarizing herself with the feel of him.

"Tina." He sighed, hand moving to cradle her cheek when his length was sheathed fully inside her. "My beautiful Tina."

Eyes closing, she leaned into his touch with a smile. “My Newt.”

By Morrigan, she had missed this. Being so close to the man she loved, feeling him so fully inside her. Her eyes opened again, heart suddenly soaring, and they came together for an unhurried kiss, until the need to move and feel finally became too much to put aside.

Gradually, Tina settled into a series of rocking and rolling motions that soon had her humming in pleasure above him. His eager hands roamed freely over her, cupping and teasing her sensitive breasts, squeezing her things, guiding her movements when she faltered in her rhythm.

“So close,” she sighed, speeding up the slow and loving pace of their reunion in search for that little spark to push her over. And her Newt, helpful as ever, stopped his caresses to deliver, skilfully helping her along until she crested around him with a deep, drawn-out moan.

His arms held her tightly when she regained her senses, heart still racing and panting for breath as the last tingles of her orgasm chased through her. She carded a hand through his messy hair, making him shudder in response as he continued to kiss every part of her that he could reach.

“Thank you.”

Newt grinned up at her from underneath his fringe before finally making his way back up from her chest, teasingly slow. “My pleasure, love.”

His pleasure, indeed. She rocked her hips against him, smirking as he gasped against her neck and moved along with her. This was far from over, he had promised her as much. His lips found hers with renewed vigour, as she teasingly tightened around him.

"Will you turn over?" he whispered into the kiss, pulling back slightly to look at her in question as he squeezed her rear.

A knowing smile pulled at her lips as she hummed in agreement and, after one more kiss, moved off him to get comfortable on her hands and knees instead. Soon enough, a shudder of joyful anticipation ran through her when strong hands eagerly trailed along her sides and thighs as Newt moved into position behind her. Then he fed himself back into her, their groans a delighted duet, and held on firmly to her as he paused for adjustment.

It felt so good. The way his length just fit perfectly inside her, the way his hands gripped at her hips to keep her close, held her just so. He bowed down to dot her back and shoulders with little kisses… and then he started to move again. Tina grasped for purchase on the sheets beneath her, urgently pushing back against him with a gasp. This was even better.

"Do you like that, love?"

"Yeah." She sighed, spreading out before him and delighting in the slight change of angle. “So good.”

He hummed in agreement as his hips pushed forward, pressing deeper into her still with his next thrust. She couldn’t help but moan and her head fell forward against the mattress in bliss. "Just like that!"

A low chuckle sounded from above her but Newt diligently kept going, alternating the quick thrusts and deep friction to both their satisfaction. Soon something primal started to take over in her, a tightening coil ready to spring loose at just the right stimulus.

"Don't stop." It came out as a desperate plea rather than the gasped demand she had in mind, but it didn’t matter as long as it got her what she wanted. One of his hands came around, moving in tight circles just where she needed it while he drove into her.

“Merlin’s _beard,_ yes!” he gasped as she moved in need for her release, a sharp counterpoint to his own thrusts. Deeper, sharper. Hitting just the right spot, over and over again.

"Oh, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" His hips snapped into her, harder and faster, hands tightening their grip on her as he did. Then, finally, that something snapped, releasing a crashing wave of white-hot euphoria in her.

"Newt!" He saw her through it, drawing it out, catching her.

The tickling sensation of his lips at the back of her neck eventually brought her back to herself. Tina found herself lying down then, comfortably spread out on the mattress. Newt hovered over her, braced on both arms and still rocking slowly inside her. He must have gentled her down as her shaking arms and legs had been ready to give out underneath. She reached out for his hand, squeezing gently in thanks.

Sighing, he returned the gesture, clearly enjoying this new position just as much as before. "You feel _so good_ , Tina."

She hummed in agreement, still riding the remaining high of her orgasm that kept sending sparks and shudders through her.

“Your turn now,” she mumbled and twisted her head to look at him. He couldn't be far off, either, she knew. Colour was riding high on his cheeks and he looked a right picture of debauchery with his mussed, sweaty hair and kiss-swollen lips. It suited him so very well. “Take what you need, darling.”

He nodded and leaned in for a kiss before shifting his weight to free a hand. His fingers pressed into her hip as he used it to angle her just right and his idle thrusts quickly became more intent again as he started to chase after his own release.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Tina threaded her hand with his where it lay near her shoulder, squeezing in encouragement. It didn’t take long before his breath grew harsher above her, along with his pace. A well-known tingle re-kindled low in her, began to spread once more, and for a few moments she couldn’t help but feel that he would take her with him for a final time…

Newt groaned deeply as his hips snapped forward and suddenly stilled. (Leaving her behind after all.) Pleasant warmth filled her as he shuddered to completion buried deeply inside her, a sensation that had some primal part in her purring in contentment and made her hum in satisfaction alongside him.

His forehead fell on her shoulder as he was panting for breath, entirely spent after their long morning activities. But she could feel him smile where his mouth brushed against her neck, a sated expression she knew quite well by now. She turned her head and nudged him, threading her hand into his hair to direct him into a sweet kiss over her shoulder.

“I love you,” he murmured and pressed a short kiss to her wrist.

The same kisses soon peppered her shoulders, slowly moving down her back until she felt him slip out and slip away. A part of her mourned that loss of connection, even knowing Newt would still be there to hold her close for as long as she desired.

There’d be bruises forming on her hips and waist, she knew, where his hands had dug a little too hard into her skin in their passion. She grinned into the sheets. It felt good to be wanted so, even though Newt wouldn’t see it like that come evening and apologize profusely.

Tina rolled onto her back then, only to find him sitting on his haunches at the foot of the bed, admiring her with an almost dopey smile. “Tell me, how did I get so lucky again?”

Chuckling, she moved to kneel behind him, wrapping her arms around middle as he leaned into her embrace. “Right time, right place? Or maybe wrong time, wrong place… depending on who you’re asking.”

She nuzzled his neck, watching a wave goosebumps appear down his side. “I’m glad you’re home again, Newt.”

He nodded. “Me, too.”

“Never that long again, _husband_.” He smiled at her in apology.

“No. Three months really is too long to be gone. Especially with this happening.” His hand moved to her waist and slid down to cover her belly. Tina covered his hand with her own. 

“When I got your letter…" He shook his head, smiling. "Part of me was still doubting when I saw you. Until I could feel it for myself.”

She chuckled. At just three months along, she could still easily hide her condition with her usual blouse and jacket, but under a knowing touch or in the nude there was no denying her changing body. Certainly not to her most attentive husband. 

“You’re lucky, again. Just missed the worst of it and now get to enjoy the more _pleasant_ kind of changes that come with it.” Changes that, frankly, had driven her mad for the past few days, all by herself with no one to properly scratch that particular _itch._

Newt grinned. “And I'm here for whatever you require, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! What a sweet, intense reunion of our favourite couple... and a nice little surprise at the end, as well. You can thank my inner Newt-muse for that happy addition to the plot, because I did _not_ plan to go there until he forced me to during my last edit. :D  
>  Let me know what you think, your comments and kudos will be very much appreciated.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you are interested in getting a notification for any new story I post, you can subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks).  
> You can also follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/) for updates, previews and other fun stuff about Newtina, Fantastic Beasts and the Potterverse in general.  
> 


End file.
